1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a strap for fastening cargo and, more particularly, to an apparatus for engagement with a buckle tied to a strap.
2. Related Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,510, an apparatus 20 for securing a pallet jack includes two brackets 22 and 34, a clip 30, a strap 40, a D-ring 44 and a cable 50. The bracket 22 is secured to a stationary object while the bracket 34 is secured to the same or another stationary object. The strap 40 is connected to the clip 30 at an end and connected to the D-ring 44 at another end. The cable 50 is connected to the D-ring 44 at an end and connected to the bracket 22 at another end. In use, the strap 40 and the cable 50 are used to wrap cargo before the clip 30 is engaged with the bracket 22 or 34. In practice, the strap 40 is twisted more or less. Such twist is however bad for the strength of the strap 40.
As disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 20080083860, an E-track connector 100 includes two opposite tangs 101 or 105 extending from a buckle receiver 102. The tangs 101 or 105 are secured to a stationary object. A strap 110 is tied to a buckle 114. The strap 110 is used to wrap cargo before the buckle 114 is engaged with the E-track connector 100. The strap 110 is inevitably twisted.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.